


...Five-O zajmowało się graniem w gry

by Sako03



Series: Co by było gdyby... [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sako03/pseuds/Sako03
Summary: Five-O gra w grę, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Steve to Steve





	...Five-O zajmowało się graniem w gry

**Author's Note:**

> Nieoczekiwanie dostałem natchnienia i powstało takie coś :) Mam nadzieję, że będzie w miarę okej  
> Oczywiście przepraszam za błędy!

-Steven do licha! Przez ciebie przegramy! – krzyknął Danny do mikrofonu, gdy zobaczył, że McGarrett znowu rzucił się w środek walki z bardzo niskim zdrowiem.

-Spokojnie Danny, Steve wie co robi – zapewnił go Chin, ale on nie był tego aż tak pewien.

-To prawda, szef da sobie rade – dodała Kono.

Danny westchnął, ale już po chwili na ekranie pojawiła się wiadomość, informująca o śmierci połowy przeciwników. 

-Durny neandertalczyk – mruknął tylko.

-Spokojnie Danno, później wejdziemy na czat i będziemy uprawiać cyberseks, żebyś mógł się w końcu odstresować – usłyszał w słuchawkach Steve’a.

Jeszcze nigdy nie miał tak wielkiej ochoty uderzyć kogoś przez komputer.


End file.
